Secret
by MoonExpressions
Summary: It was his fault that he fell for the enemy's son, it was his fault he insisted on not killing him; but could he bear the force of Ryoma's hate for all the things he did? THRILL
1. The Other Side Of Me

A/N: Just a little story I had sitting at the corner of my desk that I never finished and thought to release as part of my summer update. I decided to share what I had anyways and if possible bring the ten or so chapters I had planned for this story into a compact five or less chaptered short story. Hopefully I can bring a shorter story to everyone with the same interest that a longer, more detailed story might. The time period is a bit skewed so I hope it's not too confusing.

Do review for me and I'll post the rest of the chapters up with the next update.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own PoT so Thrill is not mine nor are any of Konomi's other characters.

* * *

**Secret**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** It was his fault that he fell for the enemy's son, it was his fault he insisted on not killing him; but could he bear the force of Ryoma's hate for all the things he did? THRILL

* * *

**Part I: The Other Side of Me**

**_Gunma Prefecture_**

Gunma's kingdom was as peaceful and beautiful as the rumors claim. There was little that happened within the prefecture though chaos was swirling outside of it. Even some people he spoke to said they knew of the chaos outside the peaceful walls and criticized their royal family for turning their heads but he could tell they were fond of the royal family. Despite how many citizens told him that their king loved beautiful women's to surround him in court; they backed him up by saying he was always faithful to his wife. Though they often criticized how their crown prince was blunt and could stare down anybody, they defended him by saying he was passionate in everything he did and excelled.

"General?"

"Don't call me that here."

"Sorry…"

Fuji Syuusuke dismissed his soldier with a wave of his hand as he scanned the area for potential people who could've heard the soldier address him. They were not in a good place to be discovered in enemy territory. In truth, he was here to scout the territory ahead of time before they attacked. After all, he was Tokyo's best spy, their best scout and definitely the best one to plan an attack. That was the reason why the Tokyo prefecture had already over taken the Kanagawa and Saitama prefectures… it was only a matter of time before they owned Chiba and their plans for Gunma was already on the move. It was no secret that each region was trying to get strong and overtake each other to create a unified place; it was only a matter of who was capable of being the only one that mattered.

"We just got word that General Tezuka is progressing well with the invasion of the Chiba prefecture." The soldier reported. "Your counter plan worked and things have been quite smooth."

"As expected then hn…" Fuji merely said and nodded his understanding. He was no longer thrilled by his brilliant plans of invasions and counter-attacks nor the thrilled with creating any more attack plans these days. The news of his victories was too frequent and nothing was near satisfying anymore. The people they overtook and the enemies' strategist were too frequently the same that his battle plans consisted of the same attack with minor change. Bored of the usual happenings, he had asked to go to Gunma, a kingdom who stood neutral in the rebellions and revolutions and see why they were still able to keep so calm when their neighbors Tochigi and Ibaraki had already formed an alliance to stand against the advancement of Tokyo.

"Shall we also head home now?"

"Go on ahead…" Fuji waved him off as he continued to creep closer to the palace. He was curious to see the royal family and see if the rumors were true. Used to sneaking about, Fuji took the long way around where he knew guards would be stationed and down the orchards that grew near the palace. Choosing one closer to the wall, Fuji hoisted himself up with the help of a low but strong branch. Looking beyond the gate, he was surprised that the rumors he heard were obviously true. The whole court was intrigued watching a match between the king and a younger man who seemed to be struggling against the king though he was much younger. It wasn't the fact that the young man was extremely attractive from where Fuji was but the perseverance and stamina he gave into the match despite that fact that he was worn down by the King's playful tennis play. He was now curious to get a closer look… which, at the moment, mattered more than gathering data of why the royal family did not fear the war that was only a border away.

Swinging himself, Fuji was able to grasp the wall. Using his well toned arms from years of light swordplay and training, Fuji lifted himself above the wall and was able to safely drop on the other side of the wall without alerting the guards posted near the sides. Advancing closer, he blended with the citizens that watched in awe and hoped that he wouldn't be noticed for an outsider before he could get a good look. His eyes scanned the tennis court and noted the King's merriment as he laughed aloud at the retort the man he faced spat at him. He looked as if he had nothing to care of but the match from the way he stood and the look of happiness and challenge in his eyes. Fuji assumed the beautiful woman sitting in the shade with other ladies was his Queen. Her crown and gentle but regal pose gave it away as she would once in a while glance up from her sewing and smile along with her husband. Her brown hair fell around her face and framed it lovingly but he couldn't see exactly what eye color she had from the distance he stood. Nonetheless he was sure she was enchanting with whichever eye color she had. It was a tale he heard from a man of how the King had been an unstoppable heartthrob for all the ladies and he could take his pick from any. He even created tension among other prefectures in his days as girls fought heel and toe for the good-looking king. Nonetheless it would be a samurai's daughter that captured his attention and heart in one meeting.

A roar of laughter befell the crowd snapping Fuji out of his thoughts… it seemed the King had once again made a fool of the other player and he was mouthing the King off. Whoever the man was, the King must not have minded how disrespectful he was being since he laughed along with the people.

Fuji glanced around a bit more and caught sight of another beauty sitting beside the Queen. She carried a different aura then the others that surrounded the Queen and rightly so as a man to his right suddenly commented on how lovely Lady Nanako, the niece of the King looked next to their beautiful Queen. Fuji suddenly felt at peace and content watching the match with everyone. He hadn't felt like this in ages… before he was a mighty general actually.

"Anata, shall we head inside to cool down a bit?"

Fuji suddenly understood why such a woman would capture the notorious playboy of a King. Though her tone was soft and angelic, there was a certain strength behind it that indicated whatever she ordered was to be done. She commanded with grace and beauty… quite like a samurai's daughter should be.

True to her command, the king handed his racquet to a servant that rushed forward to receive it and accepted a towel from another. Draping the towel over his shoulders he reached a hand out to his wife and stood to go to him.

"Come on Ryoma!" The king called out in a carefree voice before walking inside with his wife. Everyone followed but the man who had been the king's opponent continued to lie on the tennis court breathing hard. He wasn't going to follow anytime soon but Fuji was more curious of this man name Ryoma. Stepping closer onto the court, he tilted his head trying to see what kind of face the dark green haired man had to match his toned body.

"What are you looking at?" A bratty voice asked from underneath an arm asked before it moved to reveal golden eyes that stared straight at him. Fuji breath caught the sheer beauty of those serious eyes… it was utterly beautiful yet powerful in every way.

"The eyes of an emperor to be…" Fuji whispered unable to remove his eyes off the man… even as the man frowned.

"Ne…. who are you?" the man asked again sitting up and breaking the spell Fuji had fell into.

"Nobody important…" Fuji said though his eyes never wavered from Ryoma's level.

"Hn…. Just another to make fun of me huh?" Ryoma muttered as he pushed himself all the way up and off the ground with a sigh. "Did you like seeing your crown prince lose yet again to the old man?"

Fuji's eyebrow quirked in the slightest way as he took in the information the boy so freely gave. In another prefecture, no royal family would so easily reveal their position to just anybody… even if it seemed to be a citizen of their prefecture. He smiled a bit and shook his head to get out of his thoughts.

"You don't speak or something all of a sudden?" Ryoma asked picking up his racquet before heading to a bench where a towel and water bottle sat.

"Where are the servants?" Fuji wondered aloud. They had rushed for their king but their crown prince was expected to handle his water and towel by himself?"

"I prefer to know I have hands and legs of my own." Ryoma said with a scowl. Sitting heavily on the bench, he twisted open his water bottle and down a fourth of the bottle before setting it aside. How could it be that this crown prince caught his attention so well? Tokyo's king was too haughty for his liking and Kanagawa's was downright handsome without too much humor… but something about this prince's eyes drew him in…it was so mysterious yet innocent. It was the eyes of a man who had not yet known any bloodshed nor killed his first man… eyes that everyone started with.

"Do you play tennis?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"I used to," Fuji admitted. That was before he was forced to grow up and given a sword instead of a racquet, learned how to shoot a man rather than serve a ball.

"Then?"

"I grew up," Fuji said with a smile as he tried to remember the feeling of a racquet in his hands… the days of freedom without restraint… it didn't come to him.

"So you're saying this is child's play?" Ryoma asked with a deep frown and a tint of fire from those golden eyes. It seemed he offended this little prince by stating a truth of his.

"To me it was… I now hold a sword and swing that." Fuji countered taking a seat next to Ryoma. It seemed everyone who bustled by didn't seem the least bit suspicious of him… a total stranger talking to their crown prince…. If he wanted to he could grab the dagger he hid within his boot and kill the inheritor here and now.

"That for protection?" Ryoma asked kicking Fuji's foot where the dagger was hidden.

"Eh?"

"Che! You can't fool me," Ryoma said with a smirk. "I know what the shape of a dagger looks even if you've hidden it well."

"You've caught me…" Fuji said going with the flow. In truth, he was surprised that the crown prince was so intuitive.

"You might as well tell me where you are from as well because you cannot be from Gunma." Ryoma said looking at him. "Your accent is one that has learned the Gunma dialect not lived it."

Fuji was shocked at how well the crown prince read him…. Just from a simple few words he was able to distinguish it immediately… was this Gunma's power? Their crown prince?

For the first time in ages Fuji felt a spark inside him ignite… a thrill came alive and Fuji knew one thing… This man was going to turn a new page in his life starting from this minute.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :] Please review and give me some input!


	2. Tomodachi

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

thfourteenth – As the story progresses, Fuji's past will be told more.

Premus – Yep, this Ryoma is not fooled so easily… or maybe he can be fooled.

* * *

**Secret**

Rated: M

Summary: It was his fault that he fell for the enemy's son, it was his fault he insisted on not killing him; but could he bear the force of Ryoma's hate for all the things he did? THRILL

* * *

**Part II: Tomodachi(Friends)**

**Recap-**

"You might as well tell me where you are from as well because you cannot be from Gunma." Ryoma said looking at him. "Your accent is one that has learned the Gunma dialect not lived it."

Fuji was shocked at how well the crown prince read him…. Just from a simple few words he was able to distinguish it immediately… was this Gunma's power? Their crown prince?

For the first time in ages Fuji felt a spark inside him ignite… a thrill came alive and Fuji knew one thing… This man was going to turn a new page in his life starting from this minute.

_**Gunma Prefecture**_

"So what's the story? Convict? Traveler?" Ryoma asked taking another drink from his water bottle.

"Traveling…" Fuji said with a smile. "I used to live here as a child…" This wasn't totally a lie. His mother's family did live here before war broke out and as a child Fuji's father owned a property near here so Fuji spent multiple summers growing up in and around the Gunma area.

"I see," Ryoma said standing. "So… since you used to play…. Are you still any good?"

"I don't think I'd be after so long," Fuji admitted sitting beside Gunma's crown prince.

"Let's see," Ryoma said with a smirk. It seemed the rundown with his father hadn't tired him at all. His spirit for playing was apparent as he pulled a spare for Fuji. "Play a set with me."

'Worthy of a King' was the only thing Fuji could say to summarize the determination to get his way and the natural royal tone that commanded anything he said to be done at once. There wasn't a reason to say no and he himself wanted to know just how much he remembered of tennis.

"Why not?" Fuji said with a smile. "Who am I to refuse the prince anyway?"

"At least you know your place," Ryoma smirked as he walked to the opposite side of the court. "I'll let you serve."

Fuji noted his cocky smirk again and felt a curl of excitement. He wanted to show their prince just how good he could be to.

"Here we go then," Fuji said as he tossed the tennis ball up. As he thought, his body remembered the stance and adjusted accordingly to memory.

XxX

"You're not bad," Ryoma said ending their match quickly with another smash.

Fuji sat down in exhaustion as he tried to get a grip on his breathing.

"You're just out of practice so shots you'd normally be able to reach are harder for you at this moment." Ryoma said walking over to the sidelines in search of his water bottle.

"How do you know?" Fuji asked with a smile. It was hard to recover from such a set with Gunma's prince!

"Your breathing is harsh." Ryoma said. "You're out of shape for a set."

"Is that so…" Fuji murmured as he collapsed all the way onto the court and looked at the blue sky. He had, during the match forgotten who he was playing against and who he was to this place. Gunma was a place that lived at his childhood had been. Peaceful and tranquil… nothing like the fear that lived outside their borders or the betrayals that happened every second outside.

He liked it here…. The peace… when would that ever come for everyone else? Would he live that long to see?

"I need a shower,"

The complaint broke Fuji out of his thoughts and brought him back to who was standing over him with a smile as he unceremoniously dropped his water bottle onto Fuji. Thankfully he caught it before it impacted onto his chest.

"May I stop by in a couple days to try again?" Fuji heard himself asking before the thought fully processed in his head.

"You're welcome to try."

And with that Fuji, Tokyo's most skilled General in tactics, watched Gunma's young prince walk into the palace as he gripped the water bottle he was given in one hand and probably his heart in the other.

XxX

_**Tokyo Prefecture**_

"So did you find out any weaknesses on your scouting today?" Atobe asked "Progress?"

"Not much," Fuji said looking out the window. People walked outside calmly with no one out of line. It was different in Gunma where children laughed and played outside while everyone always managed a smile for anyone passing by. Here was too serious… even their King.

Atobe made many good decisions but those decisions were usually for his gain alone. If it benefitted him then it was enough. He was haughty, cocky, and flashy to an almost extreme point. Even on a day like this, their king was dressed in a silk, royal purple shirt that frilled at the wrists while his waistcoat fitted his well-toned body. As usual, nothing on him was out of place, even his pose as he sat in his chair listening to report after report.

"I should send in some of our better spies with you to make it quicker," Atobe announced. "I need to take out the weak ones and surround the ones who band to resist us!"

"It'll be easier if I do it alone." Fuji cut in. "I don't need people in my way."

Atobe looked at him in curiosity but Fuji stood firm and looked him right back. He wanted to do this and yet he didn't but he wanted no one else's interference in his decisions for Gunma.

Atobe finally nodded and allowed Fuji another week before interfering again. As Fuji rose to go he noted the doors opened and Tezuka entered swiftly, so swiftly that his cape practically flew behind him to catch up.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted with no emotion in his stoic look.

"Tezuka, Congratulations on securing Chiba." Fuji merely said with a slight smile.

"With your tactic it was as easy victory."Tezuka said before advancing towards Atobe again.

"I understand it was a win!" Atobe said with a smile. "The royal family?"

"All dead except one since none wanted to conform." Tezuka said bluntly. "Only the three year old daughter is alive."

Atobe nodded. "I just got word that Fuji's new tactic For Sanada is working and it'll be a matter of days before Kanagawa is ours as well." Atobe said with a grin. "I will dominate for sure."

Tezuka didn't answer to Atobe's confidence since Atobe always had one and needed no response from him. Better yet, Atobe never expected a response from him since they've known each other since forever and both knew Tezuka didn't like gloating or showing more than he needed to.

"Fuji should have everything figured in at least a week so ready your troops after two days of rest for another invasion. Soon… it'll be all mine." Atobe said pressing a small kiss onto Tezuka's lips before he dismissed Tezuka with a wave of his hand towards the door. He needed to narrow the space his enemies were running.

"Take out the trash before it bites me…" Atobe murmured as he looked at the map knocking off Chiba's flag in his victory. Life was good… he had his lovers running the battlefield for him and a country that was waiting to fall into his palm, what more could he need?

XxX

**Gunma Prefecture**

"Hn… Not bad," Ryoma said as he hit the ball back across to Fuji who had just recovered from one of Ryoma's fast cross-shots. He hadn't been able to react two days ago but today his timing had gotten much better.

"I wouldn't have challenged you if I knew I had not improved." Fuji said with a slight smile as he concentrated on what the prince might throw next. He had, for the last two days, practiced his swings, timing, and counters in the hopes of being at least a minor challenge to Gunma's prince. It seemed all his work had finally paid off since the prince was even throwing minor compliments out.

"Giving up?" Ryoma asked watching Fuji slow his movement.

"Just trying to conserve energy," Fuji said with a quick smile. Unlike their first match, the second one was held with Gunma's court and royal family watching his every move. He had to be careful in case someone did recognize him… yet he couldn't help but not worry about his identity here. Everyone was so accepting of strangers to the point where they just wanted to be his friends more than stab his back. He, during these times felt like the bad guy. He always strived to unite Japan so that everyone can live in the harmony before the prefectures split but now… threatening such a place by scouting a weakness was killing him.

"Come on Syuu!" A few guards said after he missed Ryoma's smash.

"Next time," Fuji said with another smile to them before waiting for another attack from Ryoma. Lately, he had gotten close to a lot of the guards in the palace as well as the royal family. He had learned them by name already and where they lived in Gunma. He hadn't quite got their wives and children straight yet but he had enjoyed teaching their sons the proper sword stance.

"Imma grow up and be like daddy!" many boys had told him.

He liked that. They were close and warm… something his own family was but it didn't show in Tokyo. Many parents kept their children within because of the danger. There were too many people coming in and out as traitors and spies. There were too many soldiers passing through the streets of Tokyo everyday to report and receive commands… no place for a child to be wandering around.

"Are you going to focus?" Ryoma asked as yet another smash landed near him.

"Saa…." Fuji said with a smile at how he could zone out during such a time.

'Losing your train of thought can result in death'

That was one of the first things learned in military school… so why was it that everyone here made him forget all the rigid rules he grew up with?

"Ne… show me that counter for my smash again…" Ryoma challenged. It seemed Gunma's prince was up to canceling his counter as soon as possible.

XxX

"You're very strong in tennis… you'd be very good as a general." Fuji commented leaning back against the wall to watch the children play.

"Hn… doesn't suit me…. I like the thought of doing as I please rather than being ordered to attack any place." Ryoma said looking away into the distance. "People think we are arrogant and ignorant of the chaos outside our prefecture but in truth we know all about it."

"Then why-"

"Because we put ourselves in our citizen's shoes," Ryoma said with a slight smile at the children running around playing tag. "I wouldn't like to lose my father as they wouldn't want to lose theirs… we have no hunger for more land… only our own."

"I see…" Fuji said studying Ryoma. He hadn't ever thought of it that way. He was raised under the Atobe's rules after the age of nine or so when war broke out and panic arose. He enrolled in military school where they were taught how to survive, how to shoot, how to live. They were told that there would be peace the day Japan was united under one ruler… yet it seemed that wasn't the only way… if they could live in harmony… wasn't that enough as well?

"Ne Syuu…. Do you like any of the palace maids?" Ryoma asked pretty bluntly.

"Why?" Fuji asked with a lifted brow. It seemed the prince had overheard something and he was going to be blunt about it.

"Swell I heard them talking about wanting a piece of you." Ryoma said with shrug.

"I happen to like guys," Fuji admitted just as bluntly to see if e could get a reaction off of Ryoma.

"Is that so… I happen to be the same," Ryoma just replied in the same tone before he got up to go inside leaving Fuji stunned.

Whether he liked it or not… he was falling for Gunma's prince… his enemy.

XxX

**Tokyo Prefecture**

**Three days later**

"Fuji,"

He turned to see both his King and Tezuka waking towards him.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asked looking at their similar expression. Usually both didn't wear the same expressions.

"What is it?"

"You've been going to Gunma everyday… have you forgotten to report to your King?" Atobe demanded

"It's not that," Fuji started.

"So do you regard all of us as no longer your lovers either?" Atobe demanded though Tezuka did nod in agreement.

"I just want more time to be among them-"

"Yet you want no time for us who have always been beside you? I who have took you in when your parents and siblings were brutally murdered?"

"I'm not ungrateful Atobe, I just need time."

"we understand," Tezuka said sensing that Fuji was agitated by Atobe's words. "But we also would like to know what is happening and take over as soon as possible as well."

"I understand…." Fuji murmured though he himself wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. What he felt for Gunma's prince was the soft yet fierce affection he felt for his three lovers but it was something gentler and sparking. It had its moments when it would alight him in thrill yet other times that left him in suspense and waning for the sparks to flare again.

"You have till the middle of the week," Atobe merely said before Tezuka and he continued walking upstairs. What were his options now?

* * *

A/N: Well we are getting closer to the point of the story now so sit tight for the next update! Review while you wait!


	3. Anyone But Him

A/N: Originally, this release was set for Thanksgiving but the essays and things that needed to be done for school along with work set it behind a few days, nonetheless enjoy the releases and review for me please.

* * *

Sorrow- It's the story that counts after all right? XD

thfourteenth This one will hint at possibilities but will stay Thrill.

tsub4ki– Ryoma's pretty perceptive that he is an outsider but you have to remember that he was raised not to be suspicious of outsiders. He doesn't see Fuji as a threat, more as a playmate that fell in.

MARYLOVER – He's not really comparing them, more like just comparing his feelings for them. He's at the point where he's starting to feel something for Ryoma and realizing that his feelings for his lovers may be burning out.

* * *

**Secret**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** It was his fault that he fell for the enemy's son, it was his fault he insisted on not killing him; but could he bear the force of Ryoma's hate for all the things he did? THRILL

* * *

**Part III: Anyone but Him**

_**Recap-**_

"You have till the middle of the week," Atobe merely said before Tezuka and he continued walking upstairs. What were his options now?

_**Gunma Prefecture**_

"Are you getting worse or better?" Ryoma asked with a slight smirk as he straightened from his receiving form when Fuji missed the volley he had sent.

"Sorry," Fuji said with a slight smile. "I was distracted."

"The only thing that should be on your mind is how I'm going to smear your defeat in your face." Ryoma said turning to walk to his position with a smile. "We might as well quit since the outcome is so foreseeable."

"Why don't we…" Fuji said with a sigh as he collapsed on the ground on his side of the court. The more he concentrated on the tiny ball today the more he remembered what his majesty had ordered. It weighed heavily on his mind as the week was already coming to a close and he had yet to make a solid move for or against his majesty.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked jumping the net to look down at Fuji with a slight frown. "Something troubling you?"

"Yeah…." Fuji said softly. "Lots…."

"Like?" Ryoma asked sitting beside Fuji.

'What I'm going to do about you…. And me' Fuji thought silently as he eyed Gunma's adorable prince. He thought he had been going asexual when his interest for his two lovers started sliding downhill. After all, he could only take so much of Atobe's pride and Tezuka's emotionless behavior. Sanada had been added into the mix by Atobe but in no way have he or Sanada initiated getting to know each other or even getting close enough to even want to have a sexual relationship. It was more like they were fucking the same man and that was that.

"Well?" Ryoma asked breaking through his thoughts once more with a frown. "Don't make me order you as Prince!"

Fuji smiled and thought of much he had sounded like Atobe at the moment. "Like how I'm going to beat you." Fuji lied looking at the tennis racquet lying next to him.

"Hn… I guess that is something you need to worry about if you're not talented like me…" Ryoma mussed. Ryoma sat down beside Fuji before lying next to him.

"You have a way to make things burn don't you?" Fuji said with a crooked smile.

"Did it burn?" Ryoma asked though he had a smile on his face.

"Yes," Fuji uttered bringing himself up with his elbows to half lean across the prince. Fuji brushed the young prince's hair away from his golden eyes.

"Ne Syuu…" Ryoma said rolling onto his side to face Fuji so Fuji could relax on his back again.

"Hm?" Fuji said looking back at the prince. He liked his name being said by the young prince… it sounded…right.

"What's outside these walls besides the war?" Ryoma asked seriously. "How are the other prefecture's ways of living?"

Fuji sighed. What could he tell him? That everyone but they lived in fear of what could happen? That everyone was cowered behind their doors in terror that some enemy might attack and their kingdom wouldn't be able to protect them?

"There are beautiful places that have been hidden by the war." Fuji admitted. "Everyone… just wants unity and to be able to live freely like this… but sometimes battles need to be fought for the future to be at peace."

Fuji turned to look at Ryoma and was surprised to see those golden eyes searching his blue eyes in uncertainty.

"What?" Fuji asked with a raised brow in question at Ryoma's silence.

"I wanted you to tell me about the outside world… but you gave me reasons for the war… is it the war that's haunting you or are you trying to justify this useless war?" Ryoma asked watching Fuji intently now.

"I-"Fuji began but couldn't finish. Was he really justifying his actions of helping them takeover places? Why had his resolve to unite had to be re-evaluated by just a few words from this prince?

XxX

_**Tokyo Prefecture**_

"Absolutely not," Atobe refused blatantly.

"Why not?" Fuji asked with a frown as he advanced up the steps to Atobe's side. "They are just a peaceful prefecture trying to keep their families and people safe too. Why can't we grant them that and ally ourselves with them?"

"I told you Syuusuke." Atobe said standing from his throne chair. "Japan needs unity and to create that unity, we only need one ruler…. ME!"

"The people count as well Keigo," Fuji said sliding his blue eyes open in anger. "I want unity as well but if it means people dying for no reason then I don't care for it."

"But you had no problem getting Chiba to agree with me," Atobe shot back. "Don't be a hypocrite now Syuusuke, Unity means that the other royal families need to be eliminated. In the world only the strong survive and the weak die off. The one who conquers the most land and get the people to unite is the true king!"

"But uniting the people with fear is the wrong way to go about it… too much bad blood!" Fuji argued. "I had no idea you killed off Chiba's royal family with them not resisting."

"I can't chance that they won't relent and backstab me later." Atobe admitted. "They had to be taken out."

"It's sickening and wrong to kill off women and children for that fear!" Fuji said with disgust that it had been his plan that people were tortured and killed…. Innocent people….

"Perhaps it was not good to send you in." Tezuka said walking in through the double doors in quick strides. "You have no stomach for what goes on out there… I told you we should've just left him here to strategize Keigo."

"It opened my eyes," Fuji said stubbornly. "You will not carry out any attack on Gunma unless I approve!"

Atobe frowned and was about to start a rebuttal but Tezuka placed a hand on Atobe and shook his head. With a sigh, Atobe nodded his agreement with irritably and Fuji walked out.

Fuji sent a quick prayer up for those that innocently lost their lives because of his fool proof strategies and got down to thinking of how he was going to convince Gunma's royal family to go into hiding so Atobe could not destroy them as he had done to the other prefectures he had already conquered.

XxX

**Gunma Prefecture**

Fuji sighed as he wondered how he would approach Ryoma about this subject. It would be a must that he had to tell them who he was … he had to save them… for his ignorance on war.

"Oi… you look to serious today!" Ryoma joked with a smirk. "You look like you're about to be killed any day now."

"Is that so…" Fuji uttered turning to Ryoma. He exhaled as he stared at the prince for a long while in silence… he had the resolve to tell him but yet why was it so hard to actually say the words?

"I like you Ryoma," Fuji blurted out. He had to start somewhere right so why not start with a truth and build upon it?

"I know that… you wouldn't hang with me if you didn't," Ryoma pointed out. "I like you a lot too."

"I mean I really do…so that's why I have to tell you the truth." Fuji said reaching out to grab hold of Ryoma's shoulder.

Little did Fuji know that just a few miles from where he stood, Tezuka had arrived and did not like what he was hearing from Fuji's soldiers.

"He sees the royal family a lot but we suppose he'd just gathering ways in and out of the palace." One of Fuji's lieutenants informed high general Tezuka.

"It's taking too long," Tezuka merely informed as he motioned his troops to advance closer. "We take Gunma now so get ready."

"Aa!" The soldiers all echoed. Only one of Fuji's captain hesitated in the enthusiasm of all the others. He wasn't sure his general was going to like high general Tezuka's interference today.

"You see Ryoma, your family and you need to go into hiding because of the approaching war." Fuji explained looking straight at Ryoma.

"Why? We've not attacked anyone."

"But that doesn't mean they won't attack you." Fuji explained patiently. "There are people who want your land and will-"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Fuji's eyes widened at the shout and pushed Ryoma towards the palace ordering him to find his family and escape.

"But Syuu, why-"

"GO Ryoma!" Fuji yelled as he ran towards where the screams were coming from. His eyes snapped open in surprise and anger as he saw his own men cutting down a path to the palace with Tezuka leading.

"Tezuka!" Fuji yelled in anger.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said stoically.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked waving his arm to the side to the soldiers killing anyone who stood in the way.

"Doing what you should've done," Tezuka said with a frown. "This place is by far one of the easiest to get in so why do we need to waste anymore time waiting around."

"There is no need for this force!" Fuji yelled as he accepted his sword from one of his soldiers.

"You will follow my orders or you will be tried for collaborating with the enemy." Tezuka stated as he signaled for everyone to push forward.

"I'm no collaborating against Tokyo with Gunma!" Fuji said in outrage.

"You like someone here don't you?" Tezuka said with a frown. "If not, then why protect them so much?"

Fuji swallowed as he considered for the first time since he's known Tezuka, to kill him off here and now… but then he would die to the soldier's hands…and what could a dead Fuji do for Ryoma and his family?

Fuji swallowed a curse as he ran after Tezuka who was already dismounting at the palace doors and rushing in. Knowing Tezuka, he's kill anyone his way. Victory was everything… that was what they were taught and it was because of those words that they religiously followed that brought Tezuka, Sanada and he, himself to become High generals.

He hoped he would be in time to stop him… please… save them. Fuji felt himself pray for the first time in a long time as he ran through the chaos to reach Ryoma. Running up the steps, he turned to the throne room in time to witness Nanako's scream of terror as palace soldiers were being cut down in front of them. The blood spilled and poured on the marbled floors as Nanako hid behind the throne chairs in terror. Queen Rinko was braver as she wielded a sword to defend her husband's back though he shouted for her to escape.

Fuji burst into action as he prayed for forgiveness and killed Tezuka's men that poured in to kill everybody they could. He struggled to keep the woman and King Nanjiroh in sight while slicing his way through but it was getting harder and harder to see between all the bodies.

"No!" Rinko's anguished cry came over the roar of soldiers. Fuji watched in horror as Tezuka's trusted lieutenant blade swung down and cut Rinko's head clean off and another stab Nanako through her middle. He rushed forward in an attempt to put a stop to it but Tezuka's rammed his sword straight through Nanjiroh.

Fuji felt the anger and bile rise within him at the same time. He bent before Nanjiroh in shock and pulled Tezuka's sword from his body with shaky hands… dear god he had failed….

"Dad!"

Fuji's head snapped up as his eyes connected to Ryoma's horrified golden ones.

"Kill him as well," Tezuka's captain ordered but Tezuka had drawn Fuji's sword that he had left lying next to the crumpled bodies of Nanjiroh and Nanako.

"You killed my father…." Ryoma said looking straight at Fuji who was holding Tezuka's bloody sword.

"I didn't…"

"I saw you pull it from my father… you traitor!" Ryoma said picking up a sword one of the fallen warriors had carried. It was evident by how he held it that he was not trained to hold a sword for anything but mock battles.

Tezuka waited no longer as he surmised that this boy was of the royal family as well. He brought his sword down on Ryoma's sword to knock it away then raised it again to cut Ryoma in half only to be blocked strongly by Fuji who wielded his bloody blade. Tezuka frowned as Fuji's blue eyes opened to reveal the hatred and anger in them.

"Move," Tezuka bit out. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes…" Fuji said pulling himself in front of Ryoma. "Anyone but him…"

Tezuka's jaw clenched as he viewed the boy behind Fuji. Was this the one who turned him away from Atobe and him?

* * *

A/N: And so the bloody nightmare begins. Review :]


	4. As Long As He Lives

A/N: Happy Easter! Enjoy this mini release from me! Review and hopefully I'll have more chapters coming towards all of you.

* * *

**Secret**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: It was his fault that he fell for the enemy's son, it was his fault he insisted on not killing him; but could he bear the force of Ryoma's hate for all the things he did? THRILL

* * *

**Part IV: As Long As He Lives**

**Recap-**

"Move," Tezuka bit out. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes…" Fuji said pulling himself in front of Ryoma. "Anyone but him…"

Tezuka's jaw clenched as he viewed the boy behind Fuji. Was this the one who turned him away from Atobe and him?

* * *

_**Tokyo Prefecture**_

Fuji continued on his way as if the soldiers were not looking at him and blaming him for his change of heart. He had been sent to his quarters as soon as they reached the heart of Tokyo by Tezuka and hadn't disobeyed since he knew he would have to explain all his actions later to Atobe. He knew what he did in Gunma was being talked about, the people were curious of the happenings but still he refused to budge from the position he was in right now. The messenger that Tezuka sent ahead with news of victory had probably already disclosed Fuji's actions to everyone else. Still, there was unnecess**a**ry deaths being carried out there, things that one didn't think about as killing went on. Fuji had come to the conclusion as they marched back to Tokyo that his change of heart wasn't too far off of what he had imagined for the people of Japan either. The road to bring that about had just changed.

He had never taken the time to consider what Ryoma had taught him till it was there and now he was here. Seeing from both sides and wishing for an end to the suffering of the innocent people whose lives were caught up in a struggle because everyone wanted more than they needed. Fuji turned down the hall to his quarters and opened the door without saying a word to the maids that passed the hall staring as if he had come back an alien instead of just internally changed.

Shutting the world outside his door, Fuji sighed and sunk into the nearest chair as the buzzing in his arm trailed into his whole body. He was shaking from anger, from pain, from everything that the carnage brought as he walked out of Gunma. The beautiful peacefulness that he had loved was filled with the cries of families mourning the loss of their loved ones, the hills of green had been stained with red and smoke from burning houses…and the beloved royal family who had stood tall and protected their people had disappeared into no more than fleeting memories of yesterday.

Fuji closed his eyes as he tried to block away those memories but still they entered his mind wave after wave as the nausea rose. Those last moments of seeing the people he had become so close to in the last few days were haunting him and he was ready to repent by making sure their son stayed alive no matter what. Tilting his head against the back of the chair, he wondered if people would prosecute his actions if it had been their family dying for no other reason than another's greed. He wondered if they would think him crazy if it had been their country overrun by an army whose intent was to kill anyone in their path even if they were innocent. Gunma had brought back those innocent days of his childhood when there was no need to worry if tomorrow was going to be the last day or not. It had been joyful and peaceful there not at all like Tokyo Though Tokyo proclaimed itself the safest place to live, why was it that no children played outside at all times of the days? And no one came outside for the purpose of enjoying the day, but to scurry from one place to the next as if there was some disease or criminal always on the loose?

"High general," a muffled voice from outside the door came through his thoughts. "The king requests your presence immediately."

Fuji stood and straightened himself. He had expected to be called in maybe an hour of two later but it seemed Atobe was ready to deal with him now. Opening the door he nodded to one of his lieutenant colonels who had followed him since he had risen from a mere private and higher.

"Seiko…" Fuji greeted.

"Syuu… this situation-"

"Say no more, old friend," Fuji said with a small smile. "Till you hear what I say, then pass your judgment whether we committed murder or defended Tokyo in Gunma."

His captain nodded and followed behind quietly as they made their way into the throne room. Fuji felt no fear as he turned the familiar corners of the palace towards the throne room. He only had one thought in mind and that was to make sure the prisoners from Gunma all stayed alive, especially Ryoma.

There were many regrets with Ryoma for Fuji. There were many words that should've been spoken, many feelings that should've been figure out together. Fuji let out a sigh as he clenched his fist in memories of Ryoma's defiant gold eyes that stared in anger and betrayal. That was something he had never wanted for Ryoma and yet his protecting Ryoma had only resulted in the latter; hatred and vengeful anger.

Fuji knew life in this world was unexpected. Any day could be the last for a man like him but he never wanted that for the children, the people…so why did it have to come to this.

"He'll see you now," another soldier said opening the big door leading to the throne room for Fuji. Entering the throne room, he found it was no surprise that Atobe was looking unpleased on his throne, the advisers were tight-lipped aligned on the left side of the room, both high generals Tezuka and Sanada held immobile expressions below the steps that led to Atobe's throne chair and the upper politicians of Tokyo sat uttering words to one another on the right ready to pass judgment.

Fuji felt no fear as he stepped forward and bowed his head in the slightest form of acknowledging Atobe, his king. No longer would he drop to one knee in deepest respect, nor would he even do a bow that signified trust and love for his ruler. Atobe had destroyed all such hope when he attacked Gunma though he'd promised not to. Surprisingly, Fuji felt himself not in the last mournful of having lost his lovers, he felt more free than he had in ages. What he thought was boredom from staying behind lines and plotting plans for the other two high generals to carry out was actually his fire for his lovers diffusing into simple friendship standards again.

"Get down on your knees!" Atobe bit out harshly.

"I decline for it'd be mockery." Fuji said staring straight at Atobe and no other. He knew Atobe was at the edge of his temper from his look and actions but still Fuji knew he could never again respect his king in the same way.

"What you did in Gunma," Atobe began with furious eyes. "You'll be punished accordingly and demoted back to a General."

"I accept all but I was not in the wrong for the murder you committed out there." Fuji said raising his own furious blue eyes to meet Atobe's. "You promised and broke it."

"You murdered our troops for those people!" A politician cried out in anger. "The reports of many have been heard as well!"

"What happened out there was slaughter!" Fuji said calmly to the politicians. "Those people sought only peace and we killed them as if they were nothing more than animals! What if you had been in there position?"

"We are superior-"

"Superior murderers!" Fuji said savagely now. "What you steal from others, you'll have to spend the rest of your life defending. What goes up must come down and murder will be met with malice and revenge. What will you do when the people who you disdainfully killed come for you in the form of a descendent?"

"You're mad!" Another called out.

"Of course I am!" Fuji said with a slight laugh. "So mad to know your souls are condemned to hell!"

"Then that is where your soul is headed too for orchestrating the plans to take everyone down." Atobe said with a sneer.

"Then I will go and find my redemption that way." Fuji said. "If you don't want any more sins to blacken your name you'll release the crown prince and his soldiers."

"And allow someone to plan my death for revenge?" Atobe said through a laugh. "It'd strike first before him to me! In the world only the strong survive! Only the right choice will allow survival, which side of that line do you stand on?"

"I stand on the side that I've always stood on," Fuji said. "Creating peace for the next generation."

"For there to be peace, an era of war must settle it!" Atobe said standing. He lifted his hand in dismissal or everyone. "Did you not understand that Syuusuke?"

Fuji frowned as the doors shut behind all the people. Leaving only Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada and himself in the room; it seemed the lover's quarrel would raise form here out.

"Are you crazy?" Tezuka asked angrily. "Retract your words and defiance!"

"Never," Fuji said. "For years I felt like I followed aimlessly behind Atobe and you because I thought we all had a common goal, a common love, a common pact… but I was wrong. We have walked down different paths and now I can see that it's very different."

"Because of your love for that prince?" Tezuka bit out shaking Fuji in suppressed anger. "He's better than our years together? Better than our love and bond?"

"He awakened me to where I stood." Fuji said flinching away. "He and his family taught me that peace is first created from the inside out… with you, all I feel is the insecurity and anger that war has brought but with him I found peace."

"How dare you!" Atobe said slapping Fuji harshly till his face snapped to the side from the force he used and the taste of blood tinted Fuji's mouth. "After all I've done for you."

"After all I've done for you…you betrayed me." Fuji said stonily back. "I think I don't love you enough."

"Obviously your love for that brat is bigger than for me!" Atobe spat out.

"It must be," Fuji agreed with a bitter smile. "Because I've forgotten your courage and I feel as if I didn't put my heart into our fucks anymore. There's no way back so I'll continue forward."

"Son of a bi-"

"Maybe you'd like to join your whore in prison then!" Atobe said with a wave to Sanada and Tezuka. Both responded in kind by escorting Fuji roughly to the dungeon. He felt no fear at this time. Only a sense of freedom that this was probably all he had been unconsciously holding back.

"Don't think that your side of the bed will stay cold," Sanada said snidely.

"I never doubted with you as a replacement." Fuji said with a "bright" smile before Sanada shoved him into a cell.

"Cool your head here tonight and maybe tomorrow our Fuji will awaken." Tezuka said roughly before they shut the cell door and left.

Fuji didn't say anything as he picked himself off the ground and started to pick the lock. He was thankful he had a strong belief that if one day Tokyo was overtaken and the soldiers thrown in prison; his loyal people and he, himself could unlock the doors.

Fuji swung the door that slammed shut less than five minutes ago open. Straightening his stance he walked around to the other side knowing that if the prisoners were just taken in, they'd be placed there. Coming into view of the prisoners, Fuji clenched his fist in anger. There were four maids captured, two generals that had escaped immediate execution, five soldiers and Ryoma….

So little to have alive when Gunma's palace used to have over two hundred occupants…

"YOU!" one of the generals said in anger as he saw who it was staring at them all huddled together.

"Please… I didn't come to gloat or hurt you," Fuji started.

"You let them in, you betrayed us and our trust!" another soldier said angrily. "If you knew, you'd have told us."

"I was going to but-"

"You murderer." Ryoma merely uttered with hate-filled eyes directed at Fuji. Nothing that Fuji had ever seen on the Prince's face before.

"Ryoma I never-"

"The proof was there." Ryoma lashed out angrily. "You were standing over my father…"

"But I…"Fuji started and suddenly he knew whatever he may say was not going to convince them in any way.

"High General!"

Fuji turned his head slightly and nodded slowly. "Seiko…"

"How could they do this you…" Seiko asked walking forward a bit.

"I know… how could they throw me in a cell I helped build," Fuji smiled at his Lieutenant colonel.

His soldier nodded but even he could tell this smile was like none he had ever seen before on his high general's face. He had been forbidden to enter the throne room during the accusations but he had rushed here as soon as he heard that his High General had been demoted and imprisoned.

"Fuji-san… tell us this isn't true… that you aren't with the other side!" A maid asked softly through her tear-filled dark eyes.

"I cannot say I'm not on the opposing side Meiko," Fuji said looking truthfully at the maid who had, not too long ago laughed and joked with him in a carefree way. "But I swear I'll find a way to release you all."

"High General… what will his Highness say?" Seiko asked fearing for his high general's life.

"Say what he will, I will fight Seiko… I understand if you, like the rest of my soldiers can't follow me but I must do this." Fuji said softly to Seiko as he walked away from Gunma's residents and back to his cell.

"You know some of us will follow you even to hell for everything that you have done for us." Seiko said. "I saw what you did in Gunma and I too, loved the peace."

Fuji nodded. "Force no one to stay beside me but the ones faithful to me and my cause should stand alert waiting for my call on how to proceed. His highness seems to have forgotten that the majority of these wars we've been through have been through me solely."

"But high general…is it really okay that Gunma's prince hates you? Is it worth it knowing all those people over there hate you enough to kill you?"

"Yes," Fuji said sitting on the bed in his cell. "As long as he lives, any hate or grudge he has against me will force him to stay alive."

"Can you live with that though?" Seiko asked with a frown.

"I can… knowing he'll be free… anything is fine at this point." Fuji said with a smile though his eyes dropped to stare at his hands in thought. What could he do for them when he was in such a situation?

xXx

Atobe frowned as he waved Tezuka out of his bedroom in thought. Having had angry sex with his favorite general hadn't calmed his fury at the betrayal he faced in front of his court today with Syuusuke. Atobe still couldn't believe that Syuu could so utterly betray him after all they had been through together… it was as if the last few weeks had brainwashed Syuu and turned him irrevocably away.

"Would you feel better if we killed him?" Tezuka asked pausing at the door to stare back at his lover still sprawled handsomely on the bed.

"I don't want to…" Atobe admitted. "After all we've been through…"

"I understand that sentiment Keigo… but sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Tezuka reminded him as he walked out. Petty feelings and history couldn't cloud his decision-making. He was King and a king ruled by emotions always made one too many mistakes.

"Guard!" Atobe said rolling out of bed to pull a robe on.

"You highness?" A guard said coming in with a bow.

"Bring me Gunma's prince," Atobe said harshly waiving him out as he walked to the table to pour himself some of his best wine. It was time to meet the troublemaker and see what could pull Syuusuke away.

xXx

"Let me go!" Ryoma growled out trying to yank his arms out of the guards grip. He knew it was useless with such giants holding him but he had his pride and defiant nature still.

"Leave him chained to the foot of my bed," Atobe ordered from where he sat studying the boy from his chair where he was draining his wine swiftly. Letting the warmth settle into him, he finally ushered the guards out and walked closer to view the scrawny boy. The boy turned out to be older than he originally thought after coming closer and when he looked at Atobe, he was afraid he knew what had did his strategic high general in. The prince had the most attractive golden eyes that only belonged on a majestic, wild beast. His defiant mouth was quite charming in a way as well as his dark green locks of hair that framed his perfect Adonis face.

Atobe exhaled slightly as he imaged what the boy would look like beneath him and felt a twinge of desire travel his veins and head downwards. A rare find and one he wouldn't mind using.

"Let us go you pompous monkey!" Ryoma said savagely as he glared at the man who looked like he was made of money and owned the world.

"Much better with your mouth closed…" Atobe finally spoke with a slow smile. "So Gunma boy… how did you do it besides opening your legs? How did you turn my general away from me?"

"I did no such thing you filth," Ryoma said angrily. "You and your people shall rot for your poor judgment! No king who had to draw so much blood deserves to rule us."

"It's too bad that that's how it is, isn't it?" Atobe said pinning him to the bed as he ran his other hand through Ryoma's hair softly before pulling hard.

Ryoma bit his lip in a defiant move to keep from crying out. His gold eyes never wavered from the hate as he looked at Atobe with no fear or pain.

"How amusing…" Atobe said straddling the struggling boy. "Let's see how well you squirm underneath a real man!"

"Get the hell off!" Ryoma grounded out instead.

"Kill him,"

Atobe glanced up to see Tezuka at the door with his usual immobile face.

"Not before I make him my toy," Atobe said looking back at Ryoma. "This boy needs to learn who his master is."

Tezuka didn't say anything as he walked in and held the struggling boy while lifting his legs for Atobe. Cutting through his clothes with a dagger Tezuka kept on his waist, Atobe opened his robe and slipped a finger roughly inside Ryoma. Though Ryoma's eyes narrowed he didn't vocalize any sign of pain, only a string of curses. Though he had no idea what that guy was going to do to him, he knew that he would never bend to his will nor beg.

"You'll beg when I'm through with you," Atobe promised as he positioned himself and forced himself in. He groaned at the tightness, but he was impressed the young prince didn't make one sound of protest, only cursing. He was going to enjoy plundering this piece. It seemed the little prince didn't open much to Syuusuke after all.

xXx

**Weeks Later**

Fuji snuck into the cell as Seiko followed from behind. Each of them was carrying clothes, blankets and food for the prisoners.

"Fuji-san…" Meiko greeted.

Each was marginally friendly now with Seiko since it was usually he who came with things for them courtesy of Fuji. Today Fuji came as well though since he heard that once more, Atobe had abused Ryoma as he had every two or three days.

He had been good for the last few weeks so Atobe had people watch him for the majority of the day but he had snuck out wanting to see if Ryoma was okay. His heart ached each time he heard about the rape but he knew that if he showed any reaction to it that it would only get worse.

"Meiko, this is for you," Seiko said handing her a brand new shawl.

"It'll get dirty here…" Meiko said fingering it lightly.

Seiko smiled and held it out towards her anyways. "But it'll keep you warm."

Fuji turned his attention back to the generals as he handed them food which they cautiously accepted with no thanks. He didn't expect any thanks from them since they were the ones in the dungeon after all. In the end of all his fights to get them released, he had only gathered ten men besides Seiko who stood faithfully with him out of his original small army of thirty. Nonetheless, Fuji plotted and all that was about to come to fruit if he could just hold out for another few nights. He was ready to take the consequences as long as the people who were in this cell escaped successfully.

"Ryoma…eat." Fuji coaxed handing him a piece of bread and meat.

The golden eyes only narrowed before turning away as it usually did when he tried to talk to him.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said again forcing Ryoma to look at him. If being nice wouldn't get a response then he would just have to settle for the opposite. Fuji held the food in front of him and spoke once more clearly but quietly to not disturb anyone else.

"If you hate me so much then eat. Eat to survive and live off your hate to take revenge on me one day then. Till then, take this and stab me back with it twice as hard later." Fuji said holding it out once more. He was determined to make some contact with Ryoma again. He ached for contact with Ryoma, the relationship that had been lost with the invasion of Gunma. He wanted all that and to tell the prince that he loved him very much and come what may, the hells of fire or displeasure from God, he'd go through it all as long as Ryoma remained for the most part untainted.

Though it seemed Ryoma still wouldn't take it even if it was for the thoughts of revenge, he finally did take it. Fuji felt relief flood as he watched Ryoma hungrily eat. He knew they were being starved to death. There were twelve people but they were only sent food once a day, enough for three people at best. If not for him coaxing Seiko to sneak them more food, most would already be dead.

"Take this ointment too… it'll make it easier…" Fuji whispered placing a small bottle beside Ryoma. He didn't need to say what it was for. It was common knowledge for everyone but the other Gunma occupants what Ryoma was being summoned for. They thought it was only to be humiliated and beaten up but little did they know their crown prince was being used for the cruel pleasure of Tokyo's King.

"Generals," Fuji said turning to one of Gunma's generals. "I need your cooperation if you want to escape."

"Why should we trust you?" they asked looking weary yet still alert for they all had their pride still.

"Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have started to come down here and feed all of you," Seiko confided. "My high general risks his neck everyday for you all so respect him and do as he says."

"I want to help." Fuji said signaling Seiko to not say more. "I told you all I'm against this so please believe me and help me help all of you out… at the quickest; you should all be out by the end of the week."

"Where will we take them?" Seiko asked Fuji.

"Prince Ryoga!" one general said. "We rarely talk about him because the king disowned him when he ran and said he needed to learn how to fight to protect Gunma instead of trying to play peace. Wherever he is, he's surely to have heard of the treachery done to Gunma. He'll aid us!"

Fuji nodded though he himself had no clue there was another prince. "Then to get you out to seek him is where we'll take you guys."

xXx

'What is it that you want?" Fuji asked glancing up from his book to look at Tezuka. "Checking to make sure I'm still under room arrest?"

"Why are you being like this?" Tezuka asked bluntly.

"I'm not being like anything, this has always been about Keigo wanted Tezuka… I've finally found my way at peace and it doesn't agree with yours or Keigo's. I don't want to kill unnecessarily." Fuji said trying to break through Tezuka as he's tried to do for everyone else who asked why he was rebelling.

"Keigo just wants us to be as we were before you got the notion to go to Gunma."

"Going to Gunma opened my eyes to how we were murderers."

Tezuka didn't respond. He merely turned and left the room. Once, Syuusuke would've smiled and joked with him, but now he was devoid of that. Only playing the false smiles and lecturing them on their sins as if he had turned God and was giving them their judgment day.

Tezuka left Syuusuke's hall and headed down a flight of stairs to a different hall. He entered into Sanada's quarters where Atobe was currently at.

"How was he?" Atobe asked from where he was lounging in a chair, with a book propped on his lap.

"I'm afraid Syuusuke's been turned against us forever." Tezuka said sitting beside him. "He's convinced this way is wrong."

"Then I'll show him that he's wrong… any way I have to." Atobe promised with a dark look as he roughly shut the book in his lap.

xXx

"Why don't you tell Ryoma that you weren't the one who killed his father? Why can't you say it was High General Tezuka?" Seiko asked Fuji after Fuji gave him his orders for the night.

"It's fine" Fuji said after a sigh. "I'll consider it my punishment that I have to bear his hate."

"It's not your to bear! I can tell him it was-"

"I don't want you to Seiko," Fuji insisted. "Right now the only thing holding him here is that burning hate he has for me…"

"But I'm not okay with them hating you! I'm going to tell them the truth." Seiko said fiercely. "I'm attracted to Meiko and I don't want to lie to her."

"We will tell them after we successfully finish the escape route okay?" Fuji conceded. "But not before… we can't have anything going wrong from indecision's."

Seiko thought for a moment as he watched Fuji's serious face and slowly nodded his agreement. If it would ease the high general's mind then he would keep quiet about it till then.

"Thank you Seiko…" Fuji uttered as he turned to look at the escape route once more. He had helped build all the ways in and out of the palace as well as route out ways only he and selective others knew out of Tokyo. He hoped this was how he could help the one he loved and his people escape. As long as Ryoma lived, everything would be okay for Fuji himself. Even if he was dying inside from the hate, even if the people who once loved him scorned him now; he had decided to give up everything for that one person and he would not regret what he did for his love.

* * *

A/N: The Next chapter will be the last and though it wasn't a long story I hoped everyone enjoyed it as much as I had fun thinking it up. Review for me and I'll strive to bring the next one faster.


	5. His Secret

A/N: This chapter is long overdue and I apologize for the wait but I hope it was worth it. Thank you to all the readers as usual and please leave a last review for the last chapter. I'd appreciate it a lot.

* * *

**Secret**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** It was his fault that he fell for the enemy's son, it was his fault he insisted on not killing him; but could he bear the force of Ryoma's hate for all the things he did? THRILL

* * *

**Part V: His Secret**

**Recap-**

As long as Ryoma lived, everything would be okay for Fuji himself. Even if he was dying inside from the hate, even if the people who once loved him scorned him now; he had decided to give up everything for that one person and he would not regret what he did for his love

_**Tokyo Prefecture**_

xXx

Ryoma shifted gently. The torture he suffered, the humiliation done to him were etched into his mind whether he wanted it or not and he was sure the king was enjoying his humiliation each time he used Ryoma. Clenching his fist in anger at the thought of that upturned face of superiority that constantly used him; he swore he'd get his revenge. He ram a sword through all these heartless people and though his hands would be stained and the nightmares would probably never cease; he would eliminate those evil people from walking on the same ground as he did.

"Ryoma-sama…." One of the generals spoke hesitantly.

"What is it?" he bit out in slight irritation.

"Can't you try to bare with Fuji-san somewhat?" He asked softly. "He's been bringing food and blankets to us and despite what we may have thought, perhaps he-"

"Do not fall for the trickery of the demons," Ryoma bit out darkly. "I will never prostate to a man who killed my family, destroyed our lands, and keeps up locked in this dark and wet place."

"He seems sincere when he says he'll do his best to get us out though." The general defended.

"Of course he would sound sincere," Ryoma snapped out. "Would you trust a man who didn't?"

Silence graced him and Ryoma didn't speak again. For the past few weeks, Fuji had been coming down for a while to check on them if he didn't send one of his subordinates to. Ryoma never spoke to him and though he tried multiple times to, Ryoma refused to let himself fall for that. It was because he had trusted that man that he was even in this situation, Never would he befriend a traitor again! The evil man probably laughed with his king when the king recounts the humiliation that he was put through in the king's private chambers.

Ryoma knew better than anything that the prince he had been had died with his family. Allt hat was left was a hardened shell that burned with the hate and rage of revenge.

"Could you at least-" Meiko started now.

"I will NEVER trust a man who killed my father." Ryoma stated darkly and clearly to the occupants of the cell as well as the maid.

There were only twelve of them and there was nothing they could do but sit here and wait for death.

Ryoma flinched as shifted on the floor of the cell. His backside was sore from the evil king but the pain that seared each time they talked of Fuji was what destroyed his sense of reason and made him angry. Sometimes Ryoma wanted to convince himself that he never really liked Fuji but that would be a lie. He did… really like that guy and that's why it hurt twice as much as it should've.

He thought Fuji liked him too…

"Come young prince!"

All the occupants looked up to see the King's guards as they usually came down for Ryoma. Though none knew about the ordeal he suffered, he knew they knew that he was being tortured in some way. The fours maids looked tearful and his soldiers clenched their fist knowing there was nothing they could do but Ryoma nodded stiffly at them to signify as usual for them not to do a thing. He would not have the last of his people dying, he would stand strong.

"I want a fuck with that maid," one of the guards jeered looking at Ryoma's maid in want. " Her body is just the right size to accommodate me!"

"You won't lay a hand on her!" A voice interrupted.

"Seiko," The guards unwillingly greeted and left with Ryoma in tow. They knew how skilled High General Fuji's captain was and they didn't want to fight him.

Seiko watched them go before producing water and meals for them.

"Fuji-san is not coming?"

"He's being watched so I was sent instead." Seiko said. "Where are they taking the prince?"

"They always take him every day now around this time. The king tortures him… sometimes he comes back limping badly but will not talk of it." Meiko provided as she sat by the door and accepted the food through the bars from Seiko.

Seiko griped her hand slightly to show his affection that he had grown for her over the last few weeks and nodded his understanding. He'd have to ask Syuusuke if he knew anything about the torture the prince had to go through.

xXx

"What do you want now?" Royma asked not once looking at Atobe directly as he stood straight and arrogant as any proud prince would.

"I've decided to break you more properly." Atobe said with a cruel smile that lifted one side of his mouth. "You'll be imprisoned in this room away from your people. They will eventually starve and die anyways."

"I'd prefer the cell with my people then this overdressed room." Ryoma bit out coldly.

"And that's precisely why you'll be here as my dog," Atobe said moving forward to grab and drag Ryoma's head back. "Be good or else those girls go first."

Ryoma gave him a glacier look but he submitted to the biting pull. As a prince he'd protect his loyal subjects.

xXx

"They separated him!?" Fuji asked Seiko as he stopped his pacing to look at his general.

"Yes… it seems that makes it harder for us." Seiko agreed. "I had no idea that the prince was being punished."

Fuji clenched his fist in anger but didn't voice his frustration. If Atobe wasn't killing him then Fuji had a pretty good idea what he was doing to Ryoma and at the moment he was angry enough to shove his sword through his so-called king.

He had stayed calm and talked to his people and only seven on his soldiers; two captains besides Seiko and one general had pledged to follow him till the end. He had been planning to hit an escape but this was going to take more time if he had to locate Ryoma as well.

DAMN!

And he had been so careful to not seem suspicious and to not involve anyone but Seiko with the hiding place and supplies that they would take.

"What will you do?" Seiko asked looking at Fuji's calm face.

"I'll find him tonight," Fuji decided. "I need thirty minutes of roam time and you'll have to check the others tonight."

Seiko nodded and didn't argue. When Syuusuke made up his mind with that tone, there was no changing his mind.

xXx

**That Night**

Fuji counted his lucky stars. He was right when he guessed that Atobe would leave him in the small bedroom with no window and sturdy door. He came in through the secret passage and was relieved to see Ryoma trying to pry open the door.

"You're okay…" Fuji uttered.

"YOU," Ryoma growled out after whipping around to see who had snuck up on him.

"Shh!" Fuji said putting a hand out to quiet him. "We can't alert anyone."

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked with a dark glare.

"I want you to trust me Ryoma…" Fuji whispered coming closer. "I promise whatever happens from here out, no matter what, I've always loved you and everything I do and will do is for you."

"Lies!" Royma whispered savagely swinging at Fuji. "I regret the day I met you!"

"Everything happens for a reason, so meeting you will never be a mistake…at least not for me." Fuji said softly.

"Why did you kill my family then?" Ryoma demanded. The question had always been at the tip of his tongue and he wasn't going to hold back now.

"Some things are best left till later to explain." Fuji said softly.

"Then there will never be trust between us!" Ryoma hissed back.

"I saw happiness and peace in your land, with you I saw a future." Fuji started instead. "I only wanted peace for everybody and city."

"You have a funny way of doing it." Ryoma said sarcastically

"I was raised and taught to go about it this way Ryoma." Fuji said looking at Ryoma with his blue eyes. "I knew no other way to achieve that goal till I met you."

"Don't try to draw on my sympathy," Ryoma said stubbornly. "I won't believe you."

Fuji shook his head in denial to show that wasn't the reason he was saying this. He knew Ryoma was weakening to what he was saying but he wasn't going to shove that in Ryoma's face. Right now, the best way to prove he was being real was to show some action… soon.

"Even if you don't believe me, I'm still going to say I loved you all along." Fuji said drawing Ryoma into his arms. "If you don't believe anything else, believe that."

"What are you doing?" Ryoma said with a glare as Fuji pulled him towards the bed. "You think to humiliate me as your king does huh?"

Ryoma heart stopped in slight fear as he saw Fuji's eyes snap open in ice cold hate and he stiffened in anger. Ryoma pulled away in instinct to the aura and suddenly the expression and evil aura dispersed.

Fuji shook his head and pulled the blanket back, putting Ryoma in bed. "I would never do such things to you the way he did it. I just want you to rest."

Ryoma gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything as he climbed in. Fuji pulled the blanket up and looked at Ryoma as he sat on the bed.

"Was there ever a time you cared about my family? Me?" Ryoma asked

"All the time," Fuji whispered brushing his hair back softly. "That's why you must never be me, you must never hate with revenge."

"I do," Ryoma said darkly with a deep frown. "I'll destroy you as well with my strength."

Fuji nodded his understanding. "Then I'll let you judge me on that day you gain strength."

Ryoma didn't say anything since he did not understand what kind of response was that to his death threat. Did the man not understand he meant to kill him in revenge for his family?

"But…" Fuji continued as Ryoma found it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

"What.." Ryoma uttered though his eyes and mind was shutting down in exhaustion.

"Keep your hands clean because a million people would dirty there's for you." Fuji whispered.

He wondered if Ryoma even heard since he was already breathing evenly and asleep. Bending over, Fuji placed a soft kiss upon Ryoma's and smiled sadly.

"If I never see you again, can I keep our memories?" Fuji asked before he slipped away. There was much to do and it seemed a time limit was upon him.

xXx

**Few Days Later**

"I tire of you disobedience!" Atobe shouted as he slammed Ryoma onto the carpeted floor.

"How low have you fallen to hurt a boy like that?"

Atobe bit his anger back as Tezuka appeared in the throne room with Fuji who had spoken plainly.

"You still care for this brat?" Atobe questioned his ex-lover.

"What do you think?" Fuji asked coolly.

"He doesn't believe that I will rape those women if he doesn't obey me." Atobe stated to his dozen guards who stood nearby. "Shall we go prove that your king will do as he says?"

A cheer went up between the guards and Atobe ordered Tezuka to escort Fuji down as well after seeing the defiant look break Fuji's emotionless face at that. Having other's grab the cursing Ryoma, Atobe led the entourage down to the dungeon.

"Go for it!" Atobe said with a malicious look.

Men stormed within the cell and held the men back while the girls screamed as their clothing was ripped from their bodies. It was all quick as each man forced their legs open and only took pleasure for themselves without care for the women. Again and again they were fondled and used in front of the laughing King, the stone faced Tezuka, the shocked Fuji, screaming prince, and held soldiers of Gunma.

"Shall we rotate more mens?" Atobe asked no one in particular.

Fuji reacted without thought to place or time. His body reacted to his withheld anger and before he fully understood his rage, he was holding his sword against his king's neck.

"You dare?" Tezuka asked drawing a sword against Fuji while three other soldiers moved their king back and drew on him as well.

"You go too far," Fuji said softly though the venom and anger was apparent.

"You do," Atobe said in anger. "Imprison him in his quarters till tomorrow. He is no longer a titled soldier he is merely a peasant!"

Fuji didn't have any regret as Tezuka pushed him upward and out of the dungeon while Atobe retreated his guards and tossed Ryoma in to join his people in seeing just how much power he could exert.

xXx

**Fuji's Quarters**

Seiko shut the door quickly behind him and walked across the room to Fuji.

"I heard what his Highness did," Seiko said angrily.

"Did you do as I said the other day?" Fuji asked instead looking out the window. He hated how he could do nothing for the people in that cell… how he could do nothing but watch as well. The guilt ate at him for the last few hours he sat here brooding… he should've killed Atobe even if it meant his own death.

"Everything is ready and your loyal people are ready beyond the castle walls." Seiko said. "Are you sure you want to do this Syuusuke?"

"I'm positive," Fuji said taking out a spare sword he kept in a secret compartment in his room. Takign the gold he had stashed as well he gave it all to Seiko to pocket.

"Do you love the prince?" Seiko asked as he followed Fuji to the far side of the room. It had been on him mind ever since Fuji approached him for help to get the people from Gunma out of here. He had known Fuji for ages and though some things were on a whim with Fuji, he knew this wasn't such a situation.

"Promise that if anything is to happen, you'll get them out." Fuji said instead as he slid the secret panel open to reveal a staircase.

"But-"

"Please…" Fuji uttered turning towards Seiko.

Seiko sighed and nodded. He didn't want to think that they were taking a risk with a handful of people against a legion. He too wanted to kill the men who dared touch Meiko but he was level-headed enough to know that it was too risky for the plan and the prisoners.

As they made their way down while making short stops in certain rooms for last minute supplies and weapons, Seiko wondered what Fuji planned for this. He had always shared his plans to the last detail with Seiko and always had a back-up should the plan itself fail but not one word was spoken on the step by step part, only the goal and outline.

Seiko twisted the neck of one guard as Fuji did for the other before they continued on their way. They left dead soldiers in their wake but Seiko knew without having to be told, time was against them in this evacuation… even if they knew all the in and outs to this palace.

"Argh…" One solider let out alerting the Gunma general that someone had come but he wondered what he could do if it was another group to once again have a go with the girls. He was at a resolve to fight them off though and knew he wasn't alone when all the other men and even the prince stood to protect the girls cowering under the blankets.

The door swung open softly and each tensed before they relaxed when they realized who stepped through the doorway.

"Hurry," Fuji said handing swords to the men as Seiko rushed forward with clothes for the women.

No one spoke or questioned the urgency of the situation as they blindly trusted the man watching the door even as he handed out swords to all the men except the prince.

"Scared I'll stab you?" Ryoma asked when Fuji didn't have one for him.

"You don't know how to use one." Fuji explained as he watched Seiko round the girls up.

When everyone was armed, Fuji led the way and motioned the others forward as he pushed Ryoma behind him. This was his decision, there was no backing out.

xXx

**Tezuka**

Tezuka knew this was the hardest on him. Fuji and he had been the closest growing up and they had always seen eye-to-eye… till now. Atobe was angered and ready to kill Fuji but Tezuka had held him off. Perhaps he himself was selfish for hoping Fuji would stop his foolishness and see once more but he didn't want Fuji to be killed. It was thanks to his strategies that Tokyo was so close to claiming everything and he made sure Sanada and Atobe remembered that when they asked for Fuji's blood a few minutes earlier. They had agreed the Gunma people would be executed in the morning with their prince but Tezuka asked for one more chance to convince Fuji to see right again,

If he failed then Atobe wanted Fuji to die together with them but Tezuka held onto the hope that he would be sane once Gunma's trash was rid of.

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka spoke through the door after dismissing the four guards making sure he stayed within his room.

There was no answer and Tezuka sighed as he knew Fuji was still angry. Opening the door with the key he took from Atobe, He walked in and looked towards the window Fuji would usually be at when he had much to think on. Nothing…

Tezuka frowned and crossed the room to the bed only to find it empty and suddenly he felt a sense of fear escalate in him. He ran to the opposite side and saw the secret compartment he knew Fuji kept with a spare sword open and empty.

Tezuka cursed aloud knowing this meant Fuji had made his decision.

"GUARDS!"

xXx

Ryoma frowned as he trailed his father's murderer from building to building, avoiding the light from the street and sticking to the shadow to get to the gate. He hated that he was starting to trust this traitor and dropping the suspicion that this could be leading to their execution instead of freedom.

Ryoma's heart jumped when they exited the palace walls and a dozen men appeared out of nowhere. He gripped Fuji's back hard and was about to speak when Fuji assured him with a tight hug.

"It's okay… they are my men." Fuji whispered. "Almost out,"

"We're all loaded," Fuji's general said softly as they all made their way to Tokyo's main entrance.

"Good, Seiko…" Fuji said turning to look for his captain.

"Yes?" Seiko asked moving forward to Fuji's side.

"To the right is a gate that's covered by fake wall that'll lead you to where I told you to leave the horses and supplies." Fuji pointed out to his general and Seiko. "In case the palace is already alerted and we split. You all get to the border and don't lose my paper I gave you yesterday Seiko."

"Yes sir," They both replied.

"Then let's-"

Fuji eyes opened as a curse escaped his lips. The bells of attack rang out and that could only mean someone had found that they had escaped.

"Let's move!" Fuji said and they all ran with Seiko leading. He followed up behind as he saw the lights blaze up to provide light in the darkness and from the corner of his eye he could see Tezuka charging forward with a small band of soldiers in pursuit. It seemed they were spotted.

"Syuu-" Ryoma started as he stooped to wait.

"Keep going!" Fuji said angrily pushing him through the secret gate as he went through as well.

He passed Ryoma to a Gunma general who was already on a horse and helped the others load while watching the gate in anticipation of the advancing forces.

"There's only one more horse," Seiko said in urgency as the only one left on the ground was Fuji.

"Lead the way!"Fuji said as he grabbed the last horse. "GO!"

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma shouted all of a sudden in alarm and Fuji saw Tezuka on a horse charging to break the escape line. Fuji swung up on his horse and raised his blade. Though he hated to do this he had to and crossing blades with Tezuka seemed to be fated.

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka growled out in anger.

"I'm sorry!" Fuji uttered as he blocked and defended.

"Ah!"

Fuji turned slightly to see Ryoma fall off the horse he was on.

"Your Highness!" The general called.

Ryoma didn't listen as he came running back towards Fuji.

Fuji cursed as he blocked a heavier hit from Tezuka as he saw the troops pouring from the entrance. Trying to buy time, Fuji used the flat of his blade and hit Tezuka's horse making it rear in alarm. Tezuka's attention immediately went to soothe it giving Fuji time to pick up Ryoma and set him on his horse as they road hard away.

"Why did you do that?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"You were stuck," Ryoma said stubbornly.

"And what was a prince with no knowledge of weapon going to do for me?" Fuji asked teasingly despite their situation.

"You don't know what I can do," Ryoma said darkly.

Fuji knew the troops would circle and enclose them if he didn't distract them after he saw Seiko's horse go down when a soldier stabbed it. He directed his horse forward to trample the guy and swung down while he motioned Seiko up.

"High General!" Seiko protested.

"I'm not that anymore." Fuji corrected him.

"You always will be to me!" Seiko said loyally.

"Don't you dare," Ryoma started.

"I'll take Tezuka's horse," Fuji said watching Tezuka charging forward.

Ryoma gripped his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"My dream is still alive as long as you live." Fuji whispers to him.

"You and those confusing things you say-" Ryoma started but Fuji could only see that this was stalling everything as Tezuka neared closer than ever. Turning to Ryoma, he pressed a kiss to his lips to stun him and pried Ryoma's hand off.

"As long as you live, your people can still hold on to hope. To me, you are everything I've ever fought for."

That was enough for Seiko to pull away with Ryoma and Fuji had just enough time to block Tezuka and stab his horse.

'Sorry Ryoma…'

xXx

**Prison**

"Why?" Tezuka bit out.

"You know why," Fuji said not looking up at his ex-lovers at all. He was happy that at the end, Ryoma had depended on him and trusted him enough to want to be with him when he fell behind.

"Was he worth it?" Atobe bit out now. "Why would you do this to us?"

"Because I realized how wrong we were."Fuji stated.

"You know what this means," Sanada said coldly to Tezuka. Tezuka didn't say anything, he only turned away and left.

"Kill him," Atobe said mercilessly.

xXx

**Elsewhere **

**Border between Ibaraki and Gunma prefecture**

**2 days later**

"Love comes in many forms captain. If I were to guess, I'd say we handful are still alive because you protected us with everything you could." Ryoma's general said to Seiko who sat with the other loyal soldiers of Fuji.

"It was our High General you have to thank." Seiko amended.

"You did a lot as well." Ryoma's general insisted.

"It was a love that never got to be fully expressed nor felt. I don't know how to tell him that High General Fuji will definitely be executed for this treason." Seiko said softly looking over at Ryoma who was trying to learn how to hold a sword from one of his soldiers.

"He'll have to take it like a man." Ryoma's general said after a while. "The child died the day Tokyo attacked Gunma."

Seiko nodded and approached Ryoma. News had reached them that Fuji had been publicly executed two days ago.

"If I could have a word your majesty," Seiko said softly interrupting.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked turning to face him.

"High General Fuji wanted me to tell you after we reached safety that he never killed your family." Seiko said softly. "I can tell you it wasn't him either. It was High General Tezuka who led that attack and it was our High General Fuji that killed Tokyo's troops trying to get to you and your family that day… sadly he was too late for everyone but you."

_"You see Ryoma, your family and you need to go into hiding because of the approaching war." Fuji explained looking straight at Ryoma._

Ryoma remembered that last conversation before Gunma was attacked and he went inside to look for his family. Fuji HAD tried to warn him… to save them.

Ryoma swallowed a lump that he hadn't known was forming in his throat and knew what the captain was trying to tell him. He had seen them speak to the villagers and hold conference as well as a prayer session.

"Thank you for telling me." Ryoma finally spoke through the lump and angry tears that threatened to spill. "I'm going to put down my tennis racquet as Syuu suggested and train at swords. I'll get my revenge and kill High General Tezuka and the King."

"High General Fuji wouldn't have wanted that your Majesty, he loved peace." Seiko protested.

"I'll try to follow that way after my revenge," Ryoma said stubbornly.

"Hatred breeds nothing but that… if there is no forgiveness then the cycle never ceases."

Ryoma didn't answer but everyone notes that he has grown… his eyes have hardened and the world was now open to him. His every decision now would be made wisely and with Fuji's papers on how to defend against Tokyo as well as the map of Tokyo's palace with them, he'd make sure to finish this war and begin the era of peace that Syuusuke only dreamed of seeing.

"_I finally figured out his twisted logic; his poker face, his confusing words to me. I found and finally understood the thin line between love and hate. He foolishly played both to protect someone like me and I couldn't even tell him thank you in the end."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys all enjoy this story. I really didn't know what I wanted in an ending so I decided to leave it a bit open-ended. They didn't really get the chance to love but not all love stories get to flourish to its full potential. Review please and thank you for reading.


End file.
